A Wish Upon a Star
by wanchingtang
Summary: Most would think wishing upon a shooting star is worthless. Though Hiccup and Toothless learn that some wishes do come true. Read and enjoy the outcome of the wishes they want to come true. Hiccup/Toothless Toothcup. [On hold due to school]
1. Simple Wishes

Change.. change happens and there's barely anything anyone can do about it. The vikings of Berk know this now. Up until recently the vikings would wage war against the dragon menace. However due to the heart of the chief's son, Hiccup, the war with the dragons had ended and the dragons now lived with the vikings peacefully. Though change also happens in mysterious ways, and with a mysterious end. It is now June in Berk, one of the 3 months it hails instead of snows. Luckily however the sky is clear and the stars are shining in the sky. Tonight Hiccup and his girlfriend, Astrid, are sitting on top of the cliff face looking out towards the harbor.

Hiccup was lost in thought, though a few minor events had happened, not much has since he and Toothless, his dragon, had beaten the dragon queen and freed the other dragons of her control. Truthfully Hiccup was bored with it all, the constant work he did in the smithery, to Astrid constantly punching his shoulder every time he did something she didn't like.

"Hiccup... Hey Hiccup! Are you even listening to me?" Hiccup quickly brought his attention towards his girlfriend.

"Sorry.. Astrid. I'm just thinking about some things." The blond then rolled her eyes and punched Hiccup on his shoulder.

"Well you should try and listen when I'm talking to you." With those words Hiccup quickly stood up and began to walk away only to have his hand grabbed by Astrid. "Where are you going?" Hiccup quickly pulled his arm closer towards him, breaking the grip she had on his hand.

"I'm going home.. look Astrid I don't see any other way of telling you this but.. It's over between us, I am tired of your constant punching when I don't do something you like. I especially don't appreciate the times you interrupt when I'm with Toothless, because of you I barely get to spend any time with him." Astrid sat there with a surprised face staying silent as Hiccup continued. "And to be honest you only noticed me when I started to become the 'Hero of Berk'." Hiccup then made his way towards his home, his left leg making a slight clunking noise due to the prosthetic used to replace his lost leg.

When he finally got upstairs to his room Hiccup let out a sigh of relief as he fell onto his bed. Though he knew Astrid would be furious at him he could care less. "Besides Astrid never needed me around before she certainly doesn't need me now" Though a smile was quickly brought to his face when a certain dragon nudged his side. "Hey Bud.. how are you."

"Better now that you're here." though all Hiccup got out of it was growling noises. Toothless then bounced around the room happy, causing Hiccup to chuckle.

"Yes.. yes we're going to go on our night flight tonight nothing has changed that" The night fury's ears perked up at that and nuzzled his rider. Hiccup only smiled "Alright alright.. just let me get a quick snack and we'll be flying in no time." The one legged boy then made his way back down stairs and out the door to the town mess where everyone ate.

If Hiccup was lucky he'd be in and out like he wanted to. Though he was sure most would notice the small clank of his prosthetic leg. As quickly as he could Hiccup walked over towards an empty table in the back of the room and ate quietly. Though as his luck would have it his cousin, Snotlout, walked over towards the table and sat down. "H-hey Hiccup.. why are you here and not with Astrid?" Hiccup should've known that Snotlout would bring the topic to Astrid right away. With one last bite the one legged teen stood up and made his way out of the mess, pretending like the question was never asked. Before leaving Hiccup picked up a good sized fish deciding that he shouldn't be the only one to have a snack.

Hiccup quickly made his way inside his home and looked around for Toothless. Though knowing the dragon it was probably hiding and waiting to catch Hiccup off guard. Looking around the dark room Hiccup sighed and placed the fish down on a nearby table. "Toothless where are you bud?" Luckily for the Night Fury the boy didn't spot him, and with a flick of his tail the black scaled dragon pounced from the beam he had perched himself upon. With a thud Hiccup found himself on the floor causing him to roll onto his back and looking up at what had knocked him down. "What did I say about doing that?!" Though the only reply the teen got was a lick to the face.

Knowing he couldn't stay mad at his best friend Hiccup began to scratch behind Toothless's ear. With a purr the dragon relaxed into the scratch. "Now come on but before it gets too late and my dad stops us from going on our flight." Hearing this the dragon quickly got off his rider and ran out the front door. With a chuckle Hiccup grabbed the fish off the table and ran after the excited dragon.

After the fish was eaten the duo were up into the air. The rush of the wind though Hiccup's hair would always bring thrill to him. With a quick switch in the tail fin the dragon and his rider quickly ascended into the sky. Higher.. Higher..and. "Now!" with another flick of the fake fin the dragon quickly spun and dove back down towards the ground. With a wide smile Hiccup struggled to keep his eyes open due to the force of the wind. The dragon and teen watched as the sea seemed to grow closer and closer, and right as it seemed they were going to hit Hiccup changed the fin and they flew even with the water. The duo then weaved between multiple boulders in the sea before slowing down their flight. "Man.. I'll never get tired of that."

(short time skip)

With a sigh Hiccup laid back against Toothless. The two decided to relax at the place they went after their first successful flight. With a small fire burning in front of him and the warmth Toothless naturally provided, Hiccup had no worries about getting sick if it got cold. The two then looked up at the stars just in time to see one slowly shoot across the sky. "I know you probably don't believe much of what humans believe, but they say if you wish on a shooting star that wish could come true. Only you have to keep the wish to your self and can only tell others the wish if it came true." Hiccup then chuckled at how silly it was. "Though I say why let a chance slip by.. make a wish buddy." Hiccup then took a second to think before making his wish in his head. "I wish for a way for me and Toothless to communicate better." Toothless then stayed silent watching the star for a while before making his own wish. "This is foolish of me but..I wish for a way to tell Hiccup how I truly feel." The rider and dragon then watched the star disappear out of sight before slowly dozing off to sleep.

**(End Ch 1.)**


	2. An Unexpected Outcome

AN: I don't own HTTYD bla bla bla.. anyway. Thank you for those who left reviews and those who are following the story. Though I will be honest and say that the only reason this came out so fast was due to me being on a spring break. When I have school chapters will most likely come out way slower. So when that happens bear with me okay? On with the story~!

* * *

The sun slowly brought light back into the sky. With a slight cloud cover the sun took its time to blink any that decided to look up into the sky. Feeling the warmth of the sun Hiccup slowly awoke. Looking ahead Hiccup noticed his prosthetic laying by the fire and he somehow ended up behind Toothless._ "Must of fallen off some time when I was sleeping.."_ The teen then tried to crawl towards his prosthetic only to find his body felt different. Looking towards his body Hiccup's mind skidded to a halt as it tried to process what it saw. _"Okay.. scales.. wings."_ The world around seemed to spin and gravity had a tighter grip as Hiccup fell to the floor as darkness settled in.

A while after Hiccup fainted, Toothless woak up with the sight of only Hiccup's prosthetic in front of him. Filled with worry about his human the dragon quickly made his way over to the leg sniffing it a few times. The scent seemed different but something inside Toothless told him that it was still Hiccup. The one finned Fury then sniffed the leg a few more times before following the small scent trail. Turning around however only surprised Toothless. Laying there was another Night Fury. Cautiously and slowly Toothless sniffed at the unconscious Fury only to find that the scent matched the one on Hiccup's prosthetic. _"It can't be.. Hiccup's a- a Night Fury._" Though circling around Hiccup a few times Toothless continued to think a bit more. _"He's still smaller than I am even as a dragon.. It could be that he isn't fully grown or.."_ Toothless's train of thought stopped there. It couldn't be that second option... could it? The dragon then looked around a bit before deciding to take a closer inspection of his transformed rider.

(some time passes)

Hiccup's eyes slowly opened once again only to find Toothless staring at him. _"Right.. Night Fury.."_ The boy turned dragon then looked around a bit before placing his eyes back towards Toothless. "Okay uhm.. Hiccup don't freak out about this but-" Hiccup quickly interrupted Toothless.

"That I'm somehow a-" Hiccup quickly stopped talking. Why did his voice sound so feminine? Hiccup's eyes then widened as his brain came to a sudden realization. Toothless only watched as his rider turned dragon put the pieces together.

"You're somehow a **Female** Night Fury." Hiccup only picked up female from what Toothless just previously said. Her eyes quickly began to dilate and the world seemed to spin again. Toothless noticing this, quickly supported his friend from falling onto the ground. "Take deep breaths Hiccup.. slow deep breaths." Hiccup did what Toothless said and slowed her breathing down, the world seemed to return to normal.

"This.. is really bad.. What's my dad going to say... How am I going to be able to tell him." Toothless just rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Why don't you just use those strange symbol's you read and write?" Hiccup's mind skidded to a halt once more. Could she still write and read.. she did still have her memory of it.. and why was she all of a sudden calling herself a female.. Did Hiccup's mind come to terms with it quicker than she wanted it to.. or was it the fact she possibly didn't care? _"Why am I still wondering about this.. I'll have time to think later.."_ The boy turned dragon then took a few deep breaths before trying to take a few steps forward. _"I'm able to walk still at least.."_ Hiccup then took a few more experimental steps to make herself feel better before wandering over to a nearby tree and broke off part of a tree branch to write in the dirt with. When Hiccup had made her way back to Toothless, she used the broken branch to write out the alphabet the vikings use. With a nod Hiccup dropped the branch "Well at least I can still communicate and try and explain my situation... though I doubt my dad would believe a shooting star did this."

This made Toothless slightly confused causing him to ask a very simple question. "Well.. what did you wish for?" The female Fury answered truthfully "I wish for a way we could communicate better.. rather than me having to guess off the noises and other things you did.. Though I didn't expect the outcome to go this far." Though with some curiosity Hiccup asked

"Did you wish for anything?" The male Fury took a second before replying "No.. I didn't believe in such a human tale.. though I do now." It was a simple lie.. yet why did it hurt so much after he had said the words? Nodding in understanding Hiccup stayed silent before asking another question.

"Well what would you of wished for?" Toothless then looked towards the ground acting like he was thinking about what he would wish for, the fins on his head drooping to add to the look. _"Well I can't really tell him what I wished for.. that would stop the wish from coming true. Think Toothless think.."_ When he had gathered his thoughts for a right reply Toothless looked up at Hiccup again. "Well if telling someone what you wished for stops the wish from coming true.. wouldn't telling them before you wished it be the same thing?" It was a smart reply at least in Toothless's opinion.

However Hiccup only eyed Toothless suspiciously. _"Why is he trying to avoid the topic?"_ The realization the hit Hiccup like when falling into cold water. "You did make a wish didn't you! That's why you keep pushing off the topic." Toothless then moved back a bit avoiding eye contact. "I might have..though I will say our wishes combined might be why you are now a Night Fury.. though the female part.. blame whatever gods you believe in." Hiccup seemed to accept this answer. With nothing else to do but wait Hiccup laid down on the ground. "Well with you unable to fly and me having no idea how to we're stuck here till my dad looks for us."

"HICCUP! TOOTHLESS!" This only caused Hiccup to sigh "Really that was quick." Toothless quickly let out a roar in reply only causing Hiccup to worry about what her father's reaction is going to be.

**(End Ch 2.)**

* * *

I bet some of you didn't think that would happen.. for those who did good job. Any way I borrowed the Hiccup turning Female Night Fury from Brandon Belisle's story.. Destiny with a Dragon. I asked to use the idea and he said it was alright. Though for any who read this and say that they had the idea originally show me your post date of your story.. yada yada.. you know the rest. Review what you liked what you didn't like. I could use the help I'm still just a beginner.


End file.
